


A Mistake

by xXKrimsonRoseXx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Possessive!Harry, badguy!Harry, emotional!Louis, even though I love him, more like one hit, not really even abuse, saviour!Liam, slight abuse, smut towards the end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXKrimsonRoseXx/pseuds/xXKrimsonRoseXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry were so in love it was sickening, always touching, having to show their love off to everyone else. Recently, however, Harry's changed. He's controlling and possessive and Louis isn't happy. This isn't the Harry he fell in love with. So, one night when Harry's particularly stressed out, Louis' not home and is out with Liam who offers him some relief. Needless to say, when Louis finally gets home he's awaited by a fuming green monster, who makes just one mistake. But that one mistake changes everything and shows Louis who the really Harry is and it's definitely not the Harry he once was in love with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Creating this for this prompt right here (http://bottomlouisprompts.tumblr(.)com/post/72427259471/i-want-one-where-louis-breaks-up-with-harry-and-harry)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!!

A mistake; that’s all it was, was a terrible, stupid, reckless mistake. It’s not like he meant it! He was just frustrated; stressed out by all the pressure that was being pushed on him. The pressure from the new album coming out, paps continuing to call him a man-whore, management putting him under ridiculous hours for recording and put a boyfriend who needed constant attention ontop of all of that; then yeah, Harry was quite stressed. All he wanted to do when he finally got home from being at the studio all day, was have a quiet dinner, perhaps watch some telly and then go to bed with his loving boyfriend curled up to his side. Apparently the universe did not want to gift Harry with that luxury. Instead, when he arrived home, he was greeted to an silent, empty house. He wandered into the kitchen where a note was stuck onto the fridge.

Hazza, 

Going out with Liam for a bit. Be back sometime tonight, not sure what time. Don’t wait up!

Love you,  
Lou

Harry felt his eye twitch in irritation. Louis had been going out with Liam quite often lately, and it didn’t please Harry, not...one...bit... Louis was Harry’s boyfriend! He was meant to be there when he got home from work, greeting him at the door with a kiss and a sweet smile! Not out with one of their friends that Harry felt showed too much interest in his Lou! Liam touched Louis too much in Harry’s understanding; and it was unnecessary too. For example, there was no need for Liam to wrap his arm around Louis’ shoulders, or to play with Louis’ fringe when it wasn’t cooperating. Those were only a couple of things that made Harry’s green monster surface. However, the one thing that made Harry’s blood simply boil with rage, was when Liam would slap Louis’ ass; and the Wolverhampton boy seemed to have an obsession with it recently on stage, as it was happening a lot. Because of this, more than once, Louis had complained Harry would be too rough with him once Liam was gone. 

So, needless to say, once Harry read Louis’ little note and the words fully sank in, he felt pure unadulterated rage burst through his veins. It literally felt like it was scorching his body and he felt his face become flushed. All he could see was red as his eyes once again focused on the few words on the paper. He was quick to rip it to pieces, as small as he could, feeling some of the pent up anger break away as he did so; it wasn’t a significant amount, but it was enough to take the edge off. So, he grabbed himself a glass, poured some hard liquor into it, and meandered his way into the living room, where he could hear the front door open when it did. Sitting in the chair that faced the doorway so he was the first thing his boyfriend could see when he walked passed the doorway. With that, he took a sip of his drink, settling down for the wait. 

Louis stumbled up to the front door of his house, turning around to wave exaggeratedly to Liam who was still parked in the driveway, waiting for Louis to safely get in his house. Liam had called Louis up earlier that day, asking if the older boy wanted to hang out for a bit. Immediately Louis agreed, not only wanting to spend time with one of his closest friends, but also to get away from the house. Now, don’t get him wrong, Louis did love Harry, very much so; but lately, well not so lately it had been for a long while, Harry just wasn’t the same Harry Louis had fallen in love with. This Harry had changed and Louis would be lying if he said he didn’t mind it. Then, on top of it all, Harry seemed to get more.........possessive of him. Now, Louis loved being reminded who he belonged to just as much as the next guy, but Harry took it to a whole new level. He had gone so far as to monitor who Louis talked to on his phone by watching the phone bill. On top of that, Harry demanded for Louis to keep his phone off and in the drawer by Harry’s side of the bed while Harry was home. And Louis went along with all of it, because he loved Harry and frankly, after being with the boy for so long, he didn’t know what he would do without him. It was always HarryandLouis, LouisandHarry; and Louis was terrified if it suddenly just...wasn’t that anymore. 

Liam seemed to catch the drift that Louis’ home life was getting quite stressful lately. So, Liam offered to get him away for a little while and Louis practically jumped at the offer. Throughout their entire outing, Louis had for the most part successfully dodged any questions Liam threw at him, but towards the end of the night, when Louis had downed a good couple of drinks, the dams burst forth and he spilled everything to Liam. And the brown-eyed boy took it in stride, just like he did everything; simply sitting there, holding the shaking boy close and stroking his hair. When he finally calmed Louis down, he assured the boy that he was only a call away if he needed him. And when Liam had to drop Louis back off at his home, he was less than pleased to do so. And to quell some of the worry in the pit of his stomach, he made sure Louis got to his door safely even if he couldn’t protect him from whatever lay inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-ohhhhhh.................

Louis managed to unlock the door and stumbled in, leaning back against the now closed door, taking a deep breath; gathering the balance needed to take off his shoes. Bending down, he stumbled slightly before finally achieving the task of taking off the shoes. He gave a soft crow of victory at the achievement. Slowly he walked forward, planning on heading to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. However he was stopped in his tracks when he walked by the doorway on his left. The tall figure of his boyfriend was sitting in the chair, facing him. His right leg was crossed onto his left knee, a clear glass clutched in his long, slender fingers. His full pink lips were set in a firm frown, the dimples Louis loved were no where to be seen. No matter how intimidating his posture may be, it was his eyes that frightened Louis the most. And currently, they were narrowed, the brilliant emerald green hidden by blown out onyx pupils. Louis felt himself gulp and his hands began to shake slightly, involuntarily. 

“Have a good time, Louis?” Harry’s calm, icy voice pierced the silence. Louis’ mouth felt dry to where he couldn’t verbally answer. So instead he simply nodded his head. 

“That’s good. Hope you enjoyed it, because it’s the last time you’ll be going out for a while.” Harry stated simply as if talking about the weather. Louis felt astonished but that quickly bubbled to anger.

“No it’s not! You don’t control me Harry! I decide when and where I go, not you.” Louis said, his voice slightly raised, glaring fiercely at his boyfriend. The younger boy quickly stood up, his hands clenched at his sides, his jaw tensed, glaring right back at the shorter boy.

“Don’t push me, Louis. I’ve not had a good night.” Harry bit out, his voice strained. Louis rolled his eyes, knowing how much it irritated Harry. 

“Of course you haven’t had a good night. It’s just like every other. You never have a good one anymore! And frankly I’m tired of you bossing me around along with you always being in such a shitty mood!” Louis shouted, his stance matching the taller boy’s. As soon as he finished his rant, he saw the mood shift in Harry. No longer was he attempting to hide his rage, now it was shown blatantly on his face. 

“You’re tired of me being in a shitty mood? Well, Louis, I’m fucking tired of your clingy ass needs! Sometimes when I come home, I just want to be left alone! But, no, you have to make sure that you get your fill. You ignore what I say just so you can get what you want. And when I don’t fufill your fucking needs, you go running off right into the arms of Liam. Tell me Lou, you fucking him behind my back?” Harry shouted, storming forward, his face red. Louis scampered back, attempting to keep distance between him and his raging boyfriend; but to no avail when his back made contact with the wall and Harry continued storming forward. 

“W-what are you e-even talking about?” Louis whimpered out, feeling his earlier anger freeze into fear, never before having seen Harry like this. Harry let out a near inhuman sound, slamming his hands on either side of Louis’ head.

“Don’t try and play coy, Louis. You’ve been fucking around with Liam while I’m busy, haven’t you? HAVEN’T YOU!” Harry screamed, the veins in his neck popping out, his face growing even darker. Louis whimpered pathetically, attempting to disappear into the wall. 

“N-no Harry! I’m with you! I would n-never cheat on you!” Louis stuttered out, turning his face away from Harry, looking down to the side. Almost immediately Harry’s large hand gripped his chin on either side in a bruising grip, forcing Louis to look into his seething gaze.

“Liar! The media calls me a whore when the truth is, is that it’s you! You’re nothing more than a fucking slut.” Harry spat, tightening his grip on Louis when he tried to look away. Louis’ blue eyes began to water.

“That’s not true Harry! And you know it!” Louis argued pathetically, only causing Harry to chuckle humorlessly. 

“And I bet, Liam’s absolutely gagging for it. Isn’t he? Absolutely loves that you’re a slut, willing to put out for him. Why don’t we call Zayn and Niall, see if they wanna fuck you too?” Harry mocked, ignoring Louis’ protests. Louis felt a short burst of anger flame through his fear at Harry’s words, giving him a few moments of confidence. 

“Knock it of Harry! I’m not a slut! I’ve only been with you! No one else! Stop being such a dick!” Louis shouted attempting to shove Harry off of him, almost immediately regretting his short burst of confidence when he felt Harry freeze.

“You think I’m being a dick? You think this is me being a dick? Well, sweetheart, I’ll show you what a dick really is like.” Harry growled out, backing up slightly, releasing Louis’ face. For a second, Louis felt relieved thinking Harry was done only to feel his hopes come crashing down at Harry’s next action. Louis was numb for a moment, not accepting what Harry just did. But, he was forced to accept it when he felt white hot pain bloom in his cheek. 

“That, sweetheart is what a dick does. And have I ever hit you before? No.” Harry stated calmly, as if attempting to form some sort of reasoning. Louis didn’t hear his words, simply focused on raising a hand to his fiery hot cheek, shock resonating through him.

“You....you hit me...” Louis’ soft voice said, barely above a whisper. The words were heavy on his tongue, as if he still couldn’t believe it.

“Well, yeah. But you deserved it Louis. There are much worse things I could do. Things that a dick would do, and I’m not one. I had to show you that I’m not one.” Harry stated matter of factly, shrugging his shoulders. Louis’ felt tears stream down his face, not that he could stop them. At this moment, he felt his resolve thicken. This was the absolute last straw. He was done; done with the way Harry had been treating him. He was done with Harry being a controlling asshole all of the time. He was done with being ignored all the time when all he wanted to do was simply cuddle with his boyfriend. He was done with this new Harry.

“I’m done.” Those two simple words slipped out of Louis’ mouth and almost immediately he felt like a weight was lifted off of his shoulders.


End file.
